knight_riderfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 106: Choctaw L-9
While on the trail of a stolen helicopter, a mishap forces the suspension of Kyle but a voice guides him to find the aircraft. Guest Cast Plot Two beautiful twins, "Miss Kassidy" and "Miss Kari", steal a high-tech helicopter, the Choctaw L-9, from an air force base. The helicopter was low on fuel, so Team Knight Rider assumes that it must be transported by land. They discover that a big rig was stolen just four miles from the base, and assume that the helicopter must be inside. As they prepare to follow their lead, FBI Section Chief Maddox orders them not to continue their investigation. Kyle disobeys, and sends the team out to locate the rig. As they chase the truck into a tunnel, one of the drivers detonates a special chemical smoke bomb that blocks the vehicles' scanners and nearly blinds all the drivers. Kyle manually fires one of Danté's missiles at the rig's tire, but the entire truck blows up, killing the driver. Upon closer examination, they discover that the exploded truck was not the original truck they were following. Kyle is suspended from TKR because a civilian died as a direct result of him disobeying orders. Trek lets him stay in his condo. TKR is put under the jurisdiction of the FBI, by order of the president. The new team leader is Special Agent Kobak. Kobak imposes strict rules on TKR, and even renames Danté "Dan". Kat analyzes the video footage of the footage, and discovers that the truck was rigged to explode. Since the human team is under orders not to be in contact with Kyle, Danté sneaks out to give him the news. Kyle tries to bring the new evidence to his superior officer, but is told that any evidence will have to wait until Kyle's hearing to be presented. A mysterious man climbs into Danté, but Dante's sensors don't pick up his presence or voice. The man tells Kyle to find "Mr. Fantastic" the supposedly dead truck driver. Danté identifies the truck driver as Reed Northmoor, an actor. Kyle goes to his apartment to find him alive, and they both get attacked by gunfire from Miss Cassidy and Miss Kerry. After a narrow escape, Reed tells Kyle that he was hired by the FBI to drive the rigged truck. The dead body found was a med-school cadaver. Danté takes Kyle to the location of the rig carrying the Choctaw, located by a news helicopter. Danté must return to Sky One before Kobak realizes he's missing. The other vehicles attempt to stall Kobak: Plato zaps him in the rear with an electric probe, Kat asks him to look into zero-emissions engine thrust, and Beast simply pins him against the wall. Danté returns, but Kobak notices that "Dan's" engine is warm. Kyle sees Section Chief Maddox driving the stolen rig. He contacts TKR, but Kobak cuts him off, since contact with Kyle is not allowed. The team tries to convince Kobak that Maddox must be the smuggler, and is just trying to stall TKR long enough for him to get the Choctaw out of the country. Kobak gives in. Maddox discovers Kyle, and sends Miss Cassidy and Miss Kerry after him. Maddox pilots the Choctaw and fires a missile at Kyle. It misses, and the explosion hurls Kyle on to the legs of the helicopter. The rest of the team arrives, and Attack Beast fires a missile at the helicopter before they realize Kyle is on board. Fortunately, he misses. Kyle climbs into the cockpit of the Choctaw, punches out Maddox, and gets a quick flying lesson from Dante to land the helicopter. Kobak returns the team back to Kyle. As the criminals are being taken away, Kyle sees the silhouette of same mystery man who told him that the truck driver was alive. Notes Trivia 106